Cafe
by Ran-luna13
Summary: El otoño empezaba, las hojas amarronadas del los arboles caian y ahi estaba el, extrañando el dulzor de aquella sonrisa mientras trataba de sustituirla con aquel amargor del cafe. El 21 de Septiembre no era tan solo el inicio de una estacion, tambien marcaba el inicio de su nostalgia y quiza era hora de cambiar aquella situacion. [One shoot del concurso del foro "DC-MK Fansub"]


Miraba el cielo, anaranjado, como si se fusionara con el color de las hojas de los árboles, que se dejaban llevar, movidas por una suave brisa otoñal. Era el primer día de otoño, donde la estación se empezaba ya a hacer presente con el leve frío mañanero y con el follaje del bosque tiñiendose de un marrón amarillento.

Estaba ya cursando el segundo año de la universidad, preparándose para una arquitectura. Aunque en realidad su verdadera pasion era la magia, sabía que su madre quería que tuviera una "carrera profesional" por lo que escogió esa entre muchas otras.

Jamás imaginó que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, como el agua escurriendose en sus manos. Aun recordaba cosas como su primer día de instituto, cuando su padre falleció, cuando realizó su primer truco de magia, frente a aquella torre del reloj... Se acordaba de todo eso y pensar que habían pasado tantos años, era algo increíble.

Sin embargo, todos los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia estaban ligados a una sola persona. Una mujer que había estado ahí desde el principio además de su madre, aquella joven de ojos color zafiro que amaba más que a su vida y aun no borraba de su memoria. La misma que, con aquellos mismos orbes conteniendo las incipientes lágrimas, le echó en cara todas sus verdades y le había sacado de su vida.

Había cumplido su venganza, destruido a Pandora y encerrado a esos desgraciados. Pero tuvo su precio, algo que si bien no era material, para él valía todo el oro del mundo.

Tan solo deseaba su amor, el de aquella joven a la que mintió tan descaradamente, quien cuando se enteró por medio de su persona no quiso saber nada más de él.

Y aquella discusión la recordaba al detalle, palabra por palabra, cada gesto, cada lágrima... Tal vez esa era la peor de las torturas.

Era aquel mismo lugar que ahora observaba tras el cristal de la cafetería en la que se hallaba, junto a aquel amargo líquido que vendian en el local.

Flash-back

Lo había visto en sus ojos, en cuanto pronunció aquellas tres palabras. Aquellos orbes se empezaron a llenar de agua, cual mar en la noche, y en su miraba se apreciaba dolor, tristeza, rencor e incluso odio. Emociones que sustituyeron a la sorpresa inicial, cuando recien se lo había dicho y aun no lo asimilaba.

-Aoko, yo...- Empezó, más ella lo interrumpió con un eficaz golpe, una sola bofetada. No se lo reprochó, ni mucho menos, era lo menos que podía esperar.

-No te atrevas a pedirme perdón, no te atrevas...- Le dijo, remarcando cada palabra, mirándole fijamente, enfrentandole de frente, sin esconderse. Su mirada tratando de ser dura mientras las lágrimas demostraban su debilidad. Aun así no apartaba la vista.

Declarando en silencio lo que ya sabia, aquello solo era la confirmacion de que no le iba a perdonar aquello. Que si alguna vez pensó que había una remota posibilidad, se fuera olvidando de ella.

-Tú... Eres un desgraciado, Kuroba Kaito. ¡Sabías perfectamente todo a lo que mi padre renunció por atraparte! ¡Sabías que nunca estaba conmigo por tu culpa! ¡Lo sabías!

Era verdad, no podía rebatirle, pues tenia razón. Cumpleaños, fiestas, incluso su graduación del instituto. Nakamori no había estado ahí con su hija en aquellos momentos tan importantes para ella, siempre pendiente de su trabajo en atrapar al ladron, incluso cuando no actuaba.

-Te juro que...- Intento hablar, explicarse, suplicarle que le escuchara. Pero Aoko no iba a permitírselo.

-¡Callate! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus malditas excusas!- Gritó, sin dejarle acabar de hablar. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, zarandeandolo- ¡¿Por qué fingiste ser mi amigo!? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Yo... yo...!

Se interrumpio a si misma, tomandose unos segundos para respirar. Entonces, con las lagrimas ya resbalando por su dulce rostro impregnado de dolor, dijo las cuatro palabras que mas hubiera deseado escuchar en otras circunstancias

-¡Yo te amaba, imbécil!

Y a aquella excalamcion le siguió un silencio. El viento movía sus cabellos, alborotandolos más de lo que estaban por defecto. Más el mundo pareció haberse detenido en aquel instante, como si el tiempo ya no transcurriera para ambos.

Ella lo soltó al cabo de unos minutos y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de ahí.

Kaito la veía alejarse, y aun con su rostro de color escarlata, pero sintió que debía decirle algo antes de que se marchara de su vida sin haber oído la verdad, la unica que siempre habia estado ahí en todo aquel cumulo de engaños.

La verdad de su corazon, de sus sentimientos, de su amor incondicional hacia ella.

-¡Aoko, espera! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo también te amo!- Exclamó, en un intento desesperado de retenerla, rogando que no se alejara mas. Parecio surtir efecto, pues ella detuvo su caminar. Tras unos eternos segundos, volvió a girarse y se acercó a él con su rostro lleno de dolor.

Entonces le planteó una pregunta, una cuestion que quedaría grabada en su memoria desde aquel día.

-¿Y pretendes que te crea semejante mentira?- Cuestionó, con su voz llena de rencor y tristeza, ante la mirada asombrada de él.

Entonces se acercó aún más, llegando a su lado. Pero no en frente, sino en su costado, chocando ambos hombros.

-Hazte un favor y desaparece de mi vida. Después de todo, es lo que mejor se te da ¿No, Kid?

Y tras aquel irónico susurro, continuó caminando, pero esta vez al sentido contrario que al principio.

Kaito solo giró para verla ir. Abandonando su vida, con su largo cabello agitandose por el feroz viento, su color castaño uniéndose al de la corteza de los árboles y las hojas anaranjadas que caían de ellos.

El azul profundo de aquellos orbes que ya no podía apreciar, fundiéndose con el celeste cielo que empezaba a hacerse naranja. El eco de su voz rota, mezclándose con el rumor de las hojas azotadas por el viento...

Y toda ella convirtiéndose en un ser tan etéreo como el aire, alguien a quien era inaccesible, un amor que ya no podía alcanzar.

Fin Flash-back

Hacían dos años exactos de aquella discusión, pues ese día era 21 de Septiembre. El aniversario de aquella nefasta discusión, la misma razón por la cual ahora se encontraba en aquella cafetería.

Miró abajo, despegando su mirada cerulea del firmamento para fijarla en una joven que se había sentado en un banco. Era reconocible, el año anterior la había visto ahí también. Al igual que él hacia unos instantes, sus ojos miraban al cielo anaranjado, con su vista perdida en algún punto incierto, como esperando algo tan invisible como el viento que no llegaría nunca.

Era ella, Aoko, también había asistido ahí para recordar aquella vez que le alejó de su vida. Él sabia que estaba ahí por esa razón, no sabía por qué, pero tenia la certeza de ello. O a lo mejor era su corazon quien le queria hacer creer tal cosa.

La observaba desde la distancia siempre que podía, pero no se acercaba nunca. Tenía miedo a su reacción, no quería ver de nuevo aquellos hermosos orbes azulados mirándole con aquel rencor y desprecio como el de aquel día. No soportaría aquella sensación de sentirse como el más infeliz del mundo de nuevo, sintiendose indigno de aquellas gotas saladas que corrieron por aquel rostro.

Desvió su mirada a la taza que contenía el caliente líquido marrón intacto. Nunca había sido de café, no le gustaba aquel sabor amargo. En otra época hubiera pedido chocolate caliente, pero ahora ya no. Extrañamente, después de aquella separación, se había vuelto adicto a aquella bebida que antes detestaba.

Quizás era porque el dulce le recordaba a Aoko. Porque ella era como el chocolate, poseía aquella dulzura y ternura que a él tanto le atraía. Por eso, y en su inútil intento de olvidarla, ahora tomaba todo lo contrario.

¿Pero estaba bien todo aquello? ¿No sería mejor arriesgarse? ¿Y si la balanza se inclinaba a su favor? ¿Y si ella le había perdonado? ¿Y si estaba esperando a que el diera el primer paso?

No obtendría respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas si no hablaba con ella. Estaba ya cansado de seguir escondiéndose de su realidad. Tenía que enfrentarla, disolver toda duda, tratar de obtener su perdón.

Dejó un par de billetes encima de la mesa, sin haber aún tomado su amargo pedido. Decidido, salió del establecimiento y se encaminó en dirección a aquella joven de ojos azules.

Había llegado el momento de endulzar aquel café.


End file.
